Malentendu
by nini38
Summary: "Edward Cullen et sa petite-amie Bella" fait la une des journaux à paparazzi. Le soucis ? Bella ne connait absolument pas la star Edward Cullen. Comment Bella, jeune femme anti-relationiste et anti-célébrité, va-t-elle faire face à cette situation ? Dans quel état finira Edward ? Tabassé à coup de batte de baseball ou les oreilles distendues ? Venez voir !


**MALENTENDU**

**PDV BELLA  
**

**"_Oh mon Dieu, Bella ! Tu sors avec Edward Cullen ?_"**

**"_Il est comment au lit ?_"**

**"_Comment as-tu fait pour lui mettre le grappin dessus ?_"**

**"_Il est aussi beau qu'au cinéma ?_"**

**"_Tu nous le présentes quand ?_"**

**"_C'est lui que tu vois tous les week-ends ?_"**

**"_C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi __?_"**

STOP !

Vous voulez savoir comment j'en suis arrivée là ?

**FLASH BACK**

Il était dix heures lorsque mon portable sonna. Mais qui peut bien m'appeler à une heure pareille ? Je l'attrapai et vis s'afficher sur l'écran : Angela. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Elle sait très bien que je ne suis jamais levée et encore plus quand la veille on est allées en boite !

Je décrochai tout de même et répondit en baillant :

- **_Aaalllloooww !_**

- **_BELLA ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE ME FAIRE CA ? NE SUIS-JE PAS TA MEILLEURE AMIE ? POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIS ?_**

- **_Wow ! Doucement Angie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que je ne t'ai pas dis ?_**, m'exclamai-je surprise.

- **_Tu sors avec quelqu'un ?_**

_- **Bah non ! Tu le sais …**_

_- **MENTEUSE !**_

_- **Quoi ?**_, m'écriai-je.

_- **TU SORS AVEC EDWARD CULLEN ! MOI JE TE L'AI DIS QUAND JE SUIS MISE A SORTIR AVEC BEN ! Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ? Ne suis-je pas ta meilleure amie ?**_, pleura Angela au téléphone.

_- **Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est qui d'abord Edward Cullen ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais sortir avec lui alors que j'ignore son existence, Angie ?**_

_- **NE TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE ! TOUT LE MONDE SAIT QUI EST EDWARD CULLEN !**_, cria-t-elle.

- **_MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS TOUT LE MONDE ! C'EST QUI CE PAUVRE TYPE QUI BALANCE DES RUMEURS ?_**

_- **PAUVRE TYPE ? PAUVRE TYPE ? C'EST L'ACTEUR ELU LE PLUS SEXY DU MONDE, ET LE PLUS JEUNE QUI AIT RECU 5 OSCARS !**_

_- **Parce qu'en plus ce bouffon est un gamin ? Il a quel âge ce crétin que je lui refasse le portrait ? Dix ans ? Tu vas voir je vais le renvoyer sous les jupes de sa mère !**_, m'écriai-je énervé.

Je ne connaissais ce type ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et à cause de lui je me disputais avec ma meilleure amie !

-**_ Attends, tu ne connais vraiment pas Edward Cullen ?_**, s'étonna-t-elle.

-_ **Tu sais très bien que j'ai en horreur ces gamins qui se prennent pour des acteurs parce qu'ils sont devenus célèbre en jouant dans un film bidon !**_

-_** Un gamin ? J'arrive chez toi dans 20 minutes ! Faut que je m'occupe de ta culture !**_

-_**Ce n'est pas de la culture ça, il joue dans quoi ce petit ? Les Sorciers de Waverly Place ?**_

J'étais énervée et c'était peu de le dire ! Ce type va voir ce que ça fait de s'en prendre à une Swan. Il ne reproduira pas la même erreur plusieurs fois, je vous le dis !

Angela arriva au bout de vingt minutes comme prévu, les bras pleins de ces torchons tels que Clo-je-ne-sais-trop-quoi ! Nous nous assîmes dans le salon, j'étais habillée de mon pyjama avec des petits oursons, mon bol de céréales sur les genoux, des cernes violacées immenses sous les yeux, les cheveux dans un état épouvantable. Bref, j'étais fraîche !

- **_Regarde ça Bella !_**

Je pris le magasine entre mes mains. Je vis un type plutôt grand, les cheveux en bataille genre « je-viens-de-passer-une-nuit-torride », les yeux émeraude, le visage carré, … un gars plutôt canon, il faut l'avouer !

- **_C'est qui ?_**, demandai-je.

Angela ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux. Pour plus de précision, prenez un poisson et mettez-le hors de l'eau. Vous voyez ? Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de prendre mon appareil qui trainait sur la petite table et de la prendre en photo. Le flash la réveilla.

- **_Tu ne le connais pas ?_**

- **_Je devrais ?_**, répondis-je en levant un sourcil.

- **_Bah oui !_**

Je repris la photo et regardai plus attentivement avant de relever la tête et de la secouer.

-**_ C'est ton « petit-ami » !_**

- **_Tu veux dire que c'est cet abruti qui se fait passer pour mon petit-ami ? Tu sais où il habite que j'aille le buter ?_**

- **_Tu ne vas pas tuer Edward Cullen !_**, s'écria Angie horrifiée.

- _**Tu as vu ce qu'il a osé faire cet acteur de pacotille ? Il veut faire parler de lui alors il prend n'importe quel fille pour la faire passer pour sa petite-amie !**_

-**_ Bien sûr que non ! C'est l'acteur le plus en vu ! Toutes les filles rêveraient d'être sa petite-amie !_**

-_** Eh bien pas moi ! Merde ! Il ne pouvait pas en prendre une autre !**_

-_** Bella … vous avez été pris en photo en train de vous embrasser à Phoenix dans un club, avant-hier !**_

-_** QUOI ?**_

-_** Regarde !**_

Je lui arrachai le magasine des mains et ouvris grand la bouche. Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment était-il possible qu'on nous ait pris en train de nous embrasser alors que nous ne nous connaissons même pas ? Ou tout du moins, je ne le connais pas ! C'est vrai que j'embrasse des gars quand je suis en boite et bourrée mais je ne suis jamais allée à Phoenix ! Je regardai plus attentivement la fille, avant de courir devant un miroir, le bol se fracassant contre le sol.

Je regardai la photo, puis moi, ensuite la photo et encore moi … et là je trouvai là différence entre moi et elle.

_-** ANGIE CE N'EST PAS MOI !**_

-_** T'as une jumelle peut-être ?**_

_-** Non, mais moi, je n'ai pas de grain de beauté sur la mâchoire gauche !**_-

_-** Fais voir !**_

Angie fit son inspection, les yeux plissés avant de me regarder surprise.

-_** Mais t'as raison ! Oh putain, je suis désolée Bella de t'avoir engueulée mais vous vous ressemblez tellement et puis dans l'article il est écrit que sa petite-amie s'appelait Bella.**_

-_** Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas possible !**_, répétai-je en passant ma mains dans mes nœuds.

Je relevai la tête brusquement.

-**_ Combien de personnes lisent ce torchon ?_**

-**_ Tout le monde le lis, Bella ! Surtout quand il s'agit d'Edward Cullen !_**

Je mis ma tête entre mes mains. Je suis maudite ! Je n'avais plus qu'une solution ! Massacrer ce bouffon et lui poser des questions ! Ouais, c'est exactement ce que j'allais faire ! Je me redressai, déterminée. Angie me regarda inquiète, elle connaissait cette expression.

- _**Tu as son adresse ?**_, grognai-je.

- _**Tous les fans d'Edward, la connaissent. Et puis ce n'est pas dur de trouver !**_, dit-elle prudemment.

- _**Bien.**_

Je me fis craquer le cou et les doigts, avant d'aller dans ma chambre m'habiller, prendre ma batte de base-ball. Puis j'allumai mon ordinateur et tapai « Adresse Edward Cullen ».

- _**Attends Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire chez lui avec une batte de base-ball ?**_

- _**Lui éclaircir les idées !**_

- _**Mais tu ne vas pas bien ! Certes c'est un peu salaud de sa part d'avoir raconté des bobards mais tout de même ! Tu ne vas pas faire comme avec Jacob : Je lui casse la gueule et je pose les questions après, quand même !**_

- _**Je vais me gêner, tiens !**_

- _**Enfin, Bella ! Réfléchis ! Tu ne vas pas risquer la prison pour une stupide erreur !**_

- _**Angie ! Des milliers de gens lisent ce torchon ! Comment crois-tu qu'ils vont réagir en me voyant ? Je n'aurais plus de vie ! Alors entre la prison et ça, mon choix est vite fait !**_

- _**Bella, calme-toi ! Tu sais quoi, tu devrais lui envoyer une lettre pour qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Sinon, je t'aide à lui péter la gueule ! … Enfin, peut-être pas son visage d'ange …**_, finit-elle rêveuse.

**FLASH BACK**

Je l'avais écoutée. J'avais envoyé une lettre à Crétinus-Cullen ! Et cela faisait maintenant, une semaine que j'attendais une réponse, ou un geste de sa part pour qu'il me sorte de la merde dans laquelle il m'avait mise ! Mais cet abruti n'avait rien fait ! Mes collègues de travail ne cessaient de me poser des questions sur notre soi-disant relation et quand je leur disais que c'était faux, ils me répondaient : « **_Tu veux garder ça pour toi ?_** », « **_Mais nous sommes ami(e)s, non ?_** », « **_Tu pourrais partager ton expérience franchement ! Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui sort avec une star._** ». Alors hier, j'avais voulu aller lui rendre visite. Mais Angela m'en a encore empêchée …

* * *

**PDV EDWARD**

Vous est-il déjà arrivé de rêver de la femme de votre vie ? Qu'elle vous paraisse si réelle que lorsque vous en parlez à quelqu'un, il est capable de la reproduire tel quel est grâce à tous les détails que vous lui avez donné ?

C'est ce qui m'est arrivé ! J'ai tellement soûlé ma sœur, Alice, avec elle que pour mon anniversaire, elle m'a offert un magnifique dessin. Moi et mon rêve s'embrassant dans une boite à Phoenix, on aurait dit une photo. Le seul détail qui ne correspondait pas à mon idéal était le grain de beauté sur la mâchoire gauche. Elle était si belle que je l'avais surnommée Bella.

Mais le lendemain, l'ordinateur d'Alice a été piraté par un paparazzi qui a publié la photo.

« **_Edward Cullen et sa petite-amie Bella !_** »

D'un côté, ça me rendait malheureux de ne pouvoir profiter tranquillement de ma déesse mais en même temps, ça me soulageait. Je n'aurais plus d'avance de Tanya, une péripatéticienne (pour être poli) qui avait travaillé avec moi dans un film et on ne cherchera plus à me caser ! Le rêve !

De plus, ma manager a été soulagée, ça lui faisait moins de travail parce qu'avec toutes ces soi-disant relations qu'on me prêtait, elle n'arrivait plus à tout gérer entre les réfutations, mon emploi du temps de chaque journée, les futurs films que je tournerai, les négociations pour mon salaire et ainsi de suite …

Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas, mais alors pas du tout, à **ça**. J'avais reçu une lettre que j'avais remarqué tout de suite – c'était la seule de couleur rouge sang – et je l'avais lue en première. Quelle ne fut ma surprise de me faire incendier par cette fille prétendant être exactement comme sur l'image mis à part LE GRAIN DE BEAUTE ! J'étais à la fois ravie et choqué ! Je me suis alors dit que j'en parlerai avec ma sœur lorsqu'elle reviendra dans une semaine.

- _**Hey Edou ! Alors quoi de neuf ? Tu semblais perturbé au téléphone !**_, dit ma sœur en ouvrant violemment la porte.

- _**Je l'ai trouvée !**_

- _**Euh … puis-je te demander de quoi tu parles ?**_, répliqua-t-elle complètement perdue.

- _**La femme de mes rêves !**_

- _**Ah ! tu as retrouvé la photo ! Ce n'est pas vraiment utile, elle est publiée partout !**_

- _**Non tu ne comprends pas ! Elle existe vraiment !**_

- **_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_**, s'inquiéta Alice.

- **_Elle m'a envoyée une lettre ! Elle existe Alice !_**

-**_ Si ça se trouve, c'est une farce !_**

-**_ Je ne pense pas vu comme elle m'a semblé énervée !_**, rigolai-je.

- _**Enervée ?**_, s'écria Alice surprise.

_-** Ouais ! Regarde !**_

Je lui donnai la lettre.

**_Espèce d'abruti de la première espèce !_**

**_Vous avez bien de la chance que ma meilleure amie me retienne sinon je serai venue refaire votre gueule d'ange ! Comment osez-vous me faire passer pour votre petite-amie ? Vous n'êtes qu'un acteur de pacotille qui se croit au-dessus de tout ! Vous avez intérêt à rapidement démentir ou à refaire le portrait de votre copine, si elle existe ! Sinon, je vous jure que rien ne me retiendra de vous trucider !_**

**_Peu de gens ont regardé attentivement cette photo pour voir que, moi, je n'ai pas de grain de beauté sur la mâchoire ! Je ne vous donne donc pas plus d'une semaine pour réparer votre erreur sinon vous aurez affaire à moi et je vous préviens que vous le regretterez toute votre vie ! ET CHANGEZ SON PRENOM !_**

**_Cordialement,_**

**_Bella._**

-_** Elle t'a carrément insulté et menacé, Edward !**_

_-** Elle trouve que j'ai une gueule d'ange**_, dis-je rêveur.

_-** Edward ! T'as lu comme moi ce qu'elle veut te faire ?**_

_-** T'as vu les photos des paparazzis sur Bella, elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Parfaite !**_

_-** EDWARD ! Elle t'a menacée ! Tu dois porter plainte !**_

-_** Contre qui Edward doit porter plainte ?**_

Rosalie est mon manager. Elle entra dans mon appartement et s'affala dans mon canapé.

- **_Contre une fille qui l'a menacé parce que là où elle habite on la confond avec la fille sur la photo ! Alors elle demande à Edward de démentir !_**, répondit Alice.

- _**Je connais une bonne avocate, nous étions dans la même chambre en fac. Je sais qu'elle a monté avec sa meilleure amie un cabinet. D'ailleurs cette-dernière s'occupe des affaires d'harcèlement ! Je peux l'appeler !**_, dit Rosalie.

- _**Je ne vais pas porter plainte ! Vous imaginez l'enfer qu'elle doit vivre à cause de moi ? Plus aucune vie !**_, m'écriai-je.

- _**Certes, mais il y a des manières de le faire ! En même temps ça te permettra de la rencontrer !**_, dit malicieusement Alice.

- _**D'accord !**_, m'exclamai-je excité de rencontrer ma beauté.

- _**Bien.**_

Rosalie frappa dans ses mains, tout en se levant. Elle prit ses affaires et juste avant de refermer la porte, elle se retourna et me dit :

- _**Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau !**_

* * *

**PDV BELLA  
**

- _**Bella ! Tu ne devineras jamais !**_

Angela rentra dans mon bureau faisant claquer la porte contre le mur. Le tableau vacilla mais tint bon. Elle s'assit sur la chaise en face de mon bureau, hystérique.

- _**Que se passe-t-il ?**_

_-** Tu te souviens de Rosalie qui était ma colocataire à la fac ?**_

-_** Oui …**_

_-** Eh bien, elle a réussi et apparemment, elle serait manager d'une star hyper célèbre.**_

-_** Et** **…?**_, demandai-je.

- **_Il se trouve que son patron a reçu des menaces et il voudrait porter plainte. Et devine à qui elle a pensé en premier ? A NOUS ! Elle nous confie l'affaire ! Tu te rends compte de l'impulsion que ça va donner au cabinet !_**, cria-t-elle.

- _**C'est génial**_, m'exclamai-je. _**Mais je veux les rencontrer avant d'accepter ! Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en ton amie mais … pas en son patron depuis … abruti.**_

- _**Ouais … je m'en doute … Tu peux la recevoir quand ?**_

- _**Hum … demain à 18 heures, sinon ce ne sera pas avant la semaine prochaine !**_, lui répondis-je.

- _**Ok, je l'appelle et je te dis ça ! Au fait, ce soir on fête ça !**_

- **_Pour sûr !_**

* * *

**PDV EDWARD_  
_**

J'avais rendez-vous, aujourd'hui avec mon avocate. Selon Rosalie, elle aurait été première de sa promotion à Harvard et aurait fait son stage dans le plus grand cabinet d'avocat des Etats-Unis à Chicago. Mais, elle ne m'intéressait pas vraiment, j'étais plutôt impatient de rencontrer la femme de ma vie. Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle existait vraiment ?

La voiture s'arrêta devant un immeuble, haut de cinq étages. Je pris mes lunettes de soleil et ma casquette et sortis, escorté par un garde du corps au cas où l'on me remarquerait. Rosalie suivait derrière moi.

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur et montâmes au dernier étage. Je me tournai vers Rosalie soudainement pris d'un doute.

- **_Tu es sûr que ça vaut vraiment la peine de lui coller un procès ?_**

- _**Evidemment ! D'une, tu pourras vérifier si ce ne sont pas des conneries. De deux, tu pourras te rapprocher d'elle si elle dit la vérité. De trois, si elle est vraiment la femme de ta vie, il faut bien faire quelque chose pour que vous vous rencontriez.**_

- _**Tu as raison.**_

_Ding_.

Nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur et nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil où se trouvait une blonde siliconée. Quand elle nous vit, elle ouvrit grand la bouche avant de se redresser et de mettre bien en avant sa poitrine toute refaite.

- _**Je peux vous aider ?**_, minauda-t-elle.

- _**Nous avons rendez-vous avec Mlle Swan**_, répondit froidement Rose.

- _**Oh ! Votre petite-amie**_, cracha-t-elle.

- _**Pardon ?**_, dis-je complètement perdu.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Je ne sortais pas avec une avocate ! Je sortais même avec personne !

- _**Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire semblant, vous savez ! Tout le monde dans le bâtiment sait qu'elle est votre petite-amie !**_

- _**Eh bien … je crois qu'il …**_, commençai-je en bafouillant.

- _**LAUREN !**_, cria une voix d'ange. _**Quand tu auras fini de draguer, pourras-tu me dire si Mme Hale est arrivée ?**_

Je me tournai vers cette voix d'ange et vit la femme de mes rêves, exactement comme je l'avais imaginée. De taille moyenne, des yeux marron chocolat lumineux, un visage en forme de cœur, des lèvres pulpeuses à croquer et un corps divinement proportionnés.

Je la vis me dévisager. Elle fronça les sourcils, serra les poings avant de croiser les bras.

- _**Suivez-moi !**_, dit-elle froidement.

Elle nous emmena dans son bureau.

* * *

**PDV BELLA**

Je les fis rentrer dans mon bureau. Je claquai la porte, les faisant sursauter, m'approchai du connard et le giflai de toutes mes forces, sa tête partant sur le côté.

- _**Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?**_, s'exclama Rosalie.

- _**Ce qu'il me prend ?**_, m'écriai-je furieuse. _**Ce qu'il ME prend ? Ce minable m'a fait passer pour sa petite-amie, faisant de ma vie un enfer !**_

- **_Attendez, c'est vous ?_**, demanda-t-elle soudainement amusée. **_C'est vous qui lui avez envoyé une lettre de menace ?_**

- **_Vous croyez quoi ? Que j'allais me laisser faire ? Et puis quoi encore ?_**

Et là, l'abruti me colla contre son torse, mettant sa tête dans mon cou.

Je veux bien qu'il sente bon, mais il y a des limites ! Je me dégageai alors rapidement de son étreinte. Lui mettant par la même occasion un coup de coude dans le ventre, le faisant se plier en deux.

- **_Mais vous n'allez pas bien vous !_**

J'ouvris l'armoire de mon bureau et en sortis ma deuxième batte de baseball.

- **_Approchez-vous encore de moi et je vous casse la gueule, est-ce bien clair ?_**

- _**Mais …**_, commença-t-il.

- **_Parce qu'en plus vous osez protester !_**

- **_Je vais chercher Angela avant que ça ne dégénère_**, dit Rosalie paniquée par la tournure des évènements.

- _**Pas la peine**_, répondis-je. **_Nous allons tous y aller !_**

Je l'attrapai par l'oreille, le tirant pour qu'il soit à ma hauteur et qu'il me suive, Rosalie derrière nous.

- _**Ne tirez pas trop sur son oreille !**_, me dit-elle. I_**l lui faut un physique irréprochable pour son prochain film ! Ils ne pourront pas dissimuler une oreille informe !**_

- _**Ecoutez Bella, je suis désolé de vous avoir … aïe … mis dans cette situation mais … aïe … c'était totalement involontaire … AÏE !**_

Tout à coup, Angela sortit de son bureau.

- _**Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Il y en a qui travaillent !**_

Elle me regarda surprise.

- **_Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_**

- _**A ton avis ? Je contrôle mes nerfs en venant te voir pour savoir où est-ce que je peux taper sans que cela gêne pour ses films ?**_

- _**Eh bien nulle part**_, répondit Rosalie abasourdie, _**il joue des scènes nues.**_

- _**Ah parce que Môssieur est un acteur de porno en plus ?**_, demandai-je en tirant un peu plus sur son oreille.

- _**AÏE BORDEL ! JE SUIS PAS UN ACTEUR DE PORNO, MERDE ! AÏE !**_

- _**Bella lâche-le !**_, me dit Angie avant de se retourner vers Rosalie. _**Il balance des rumeurs et vous venez porter plainte pour harcèlement ?**_

- _**Je n'ai rien fait du tout**_, s'écria Edward en massant son oreille devenue écarlate. _**L'ordinateur de ma sœur a été piraté et il y avait ce dessin. Puis vous m'avez envoyé votre lettre et j'ai donc voulu porter plainte pour vous rencontrer.**_

Je lui frappai l'arrière du crâne.

- _**MERDE ! Mais arrêtez de me taper ! Ca fait mal, bordel !**_

- _**Vous n'êtes qu'un putain de connard de merde ! Vous avez intérêt démentir et rapidement, suis-je claire ?**_, dis-je froidement en tirant l'autre oreille.

- _**PUTAIN ! Oui j'ai compris ! Mais …**_

- _**Suis-je claire ?**_, demandai-je en tirant plus fort.

- _**OUI, OUI, j'ai compris ! Lâchez-moi par pitié ! AÏE !**_

- _**Bella arrête maintenant ! Tu t'es assez défoulée !**_, me dit Angie.

Je la regardais en faisant la moue.

- _**T'es trop sexy avec cette moue !**_, s'exclama le bouffon à côté.

Je me retournais vers lui, lui lançant un regard noir et commençais à lever ma main vers ses oreilles qu'il cacha rapidement avec ses mains.

- _**Je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai rien dit ! Promis ! S'il-te-plait, ai pitié de mes oreilles ! C'est mon gagne-pain !**_

- _**Alors dégage de ma vue, salopard !**_

Il me regarda d'un air triste qui me fit éclater de rire.

- _**Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, hein ? Que j'allais te sauter dessus dès que je t'aurais vu ? Que j'allais être super contente d'être prise pour ta petite-amie ? Si encore tu étais un type du genre Pierce Brosnan ou Christian Bale, j'aurais plus que sauté sur l'occasion ! Mais t'es un acteur à midinettes dont j'ignorais l'existence, ce qui n'était pas plus mal vu l'enfer dans lequel je vis par ta faute ! Alors tu as intérêt à arranger ça et disparaitre de ma vie, capiche ?**_, lui dis-je froidement.

- _**Mais … juste un rendez-vous … tu es la femme de ma vie …**_

- _**T'en as berné combien comme ça, Cullen ?**_

- _**Quoi ? Mais …**_

- _**Arrête Edward**_, dit Rosalie en posant sa main sur son bras. _**Tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut rien de toi ! …**_

- _**Enfin quelqu'un de censé !**_, dis-je soulagée et je partis en direction de mon bureau.

- _**… Attends un peu qu'elle se soit calmée avant de lui demander !**_, termina-t-elle.

A ces mots-là, je me raidis avant de me retourner.

- _**Essaie de t'approcher de moi et tu pourras dire adieu à ton service trois pièces !**_

Et je partis, laissant Angela gérer la situation. Bon, c'était un peu dégueulasse de ma part de la laisser avec mes problèmes mais il aurait fini dans un cercueil si j'étais restée ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus.

* * *

**PDV EDWARD**

Ok. Alors dire que cela s'est mal passé serait un putain d'euphémisme. Elle m'a carrément défoncé les oreilles et était prête à me rouer de coup. Et en plus, elle me hait. Génial ! Je n'aurais vraiment pas rêvé mieux comme rencontre. Est-ce si horrible d'être ma petite-amie ? Des tas de filles pourtant me font des demandes tous les jours ! Même des stars ! Alors pourquoi, elle, elle ne me veut pas ?

- _**Je suis désolée pour le comportement légèrement agressif de Bella,**_ dit Angela.

- _**Légèrement agressif ? Tu plaisantes ?**_, s'écria Rosalie. _**Elle était prête à le cogner !**_

- _**Et tu n'as d'ailleurs rien fait pour ça, si ce n'est que j'avais besoin de mes oreilles intactes pour les films !**_, grognai-je.

- _**Ecoutez, cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'elle voulait vous frapper. En faite, dès qu'elle a appris la nouvelle, elle aurait été capable de venir vous voir si je ne l'avais pas retenue. Mais, ayant suivie la scène, je peux dire que vous avez de la chance. Généralement, elle cogne et ensuite pose les questions.**_

- _**Elle m'a frappé direct et n'a pas posé de questions**_, contestai-je.

- _**Mais elle a parlé avec vous ! Avec son ex, elle l'a frappé et quand elle a voulu lui poser des questions, il n'était plus en état de répondre**_, expliqua Angela.

C'est qui cette fille ? Et dire que j'en suis dingue ! Merde ! Dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourré ?

Rosalie tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda d'un air compatissant.

- _**Je crois que tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !**_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte ? Je n'allais pas abandonner alors que je viens juste de la rencontrer !

- **_Hein ? Mais je ne vais pas baisser les bras comme ça ! C'est la femme de ma vie Rose !_**

- _**Tu ne l'as connais pas**_, rétorqua Angela. **_D'ailleurs, comment as-tu fait pour trafiquer une telle photo ?_**

- _**Je l'ai vue dans mes rêves et j'en ai parlé à ma sœur**_, expliquai-je.

- _**Ça pour en avoir parlé, tu en as parlé ! Tu as même radoté !**_, s'exclama Rosalie.

- _**Et pour mon anniversaire, elle m'a offert ce dessin où elle nous a dessiné tous les deux !**_, terminai-je en lançant un regard noir à Rose qui haussa le sourcil.

- _**Bah merde alors !**_, s'exclama Angela. _C'est trop mignon ! Mais si je peux me permettre, sans vouloir te décourager, tes chances avec Bella sont quasi nulles !_

- _**Comment ça ?**_, demandai-je soudainement désespéré.

- _**Elle a horreurs des célébrités et est une anti-relation.**_

- _**Mais elle a bien un ex !**_

- **_C'était son « meilleur ami » et elle n'en était pas amoureuse ! Mais comme elle ne voulait pas le blesser, elle a accepté d'essayer. Sinon, elle est plutôt coup d'un soir._**

Alors ça, c'était le coup de grâce ! Comment cet ange – physiquement – peut-il être adepte aux coups d'un soir ? Et je fais comment, moi, pour la convaincre de sortir avec moi ?

* * *

**PDV BELLA**

_Inspiration. Expiration._

C'est ça Bella, tu peux y arriver.

_Inspire. Expire._

Où est ma batte que j'aille lui péter la gueule ?

Non non non … il ne faut pas …

_Inspire. Expire_

Pense à quelque chose de joyeux !

Les vacances au soleil à Miami dans une semaine … le soleil … les beaux spécimens … les pectoraux … tablettes de chocolats miam ! …

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Trois coups.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Angie ne frappe que deux fois, Lauren ne vient jamais jusque-là et je vais moi-même chercher mes clients dans la salle d'attente …

Je m'approchai doucement de la porte, repérant bien l'emplacement de ma batte si besoin …

J'ouvris à la porte brusquement et me retrouvai face à ce … cet … abruti !

- **_Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ?_** m'énervai-je.

- _**Je voulais simplement m'excuser pour les problèmes que je vous ai causés …**_, commença-t-il avec des yeux de … caniche ?

- _**Bien !**_

Et je refermai la porte. Haaa ! Il n'y a rien de plus jouissif que de claquer la porte au nez d'un emmerdeur de première.

De nouveau trois coups à la porte. Arg ! Mais il plaisante !

J'ouvris de nouveau la porte.

- **_C'EST POUR QUOI CETTE FOIS ?_**

- **_J'avais pas fini ma phrase_**, dit-il tout penaud.

- **_Allez-y balancez votre discours réchauffé … mais vous avez intérêt à me foutre la paix après !_**

- _**Je voulais simplement m'excuser pour les problèmes que je vous ai causés …**_

- _**J'en étais sûre !**_

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau d'Angie qui était en train de discuter avec Rosalie, plantant l'autre devant mon bureau.

- _**Hey Angie !**_

- _**Oui ?**_

- _**C'est dans quel film la phrase : « Je voulais simplement m'excuser pour les problèmes que je vous ai causés » ?**_

- _**Euh … oh je sais … j'ai le nom sur le bout de la langue …**_, trépigna-t-elle.

- _**Sept Roses**_, répondit Rosalie.

- _**Ah oui c'est ça !**_, s'exclama Angie, _**c'est quand Edward dans le film a dragué une fille alors qu'elle n'était pas célibataire et que cela a créé des problèmes entre son mec et elle. J'adore ce film !**_

- _**Je m'en doutais …**_

Je repartis dans mon bureau, pris ma batte de baseball et avançai vers l'asticot.

- **_T'as deux secondes pour me dire ce que tu voulais vraiment me dire sans me balancer tes putains de dialogue à midinettes ! Sinon je te jure que je te frappe, rien à foutre que tu aies besoin de ton corps pour tes films._**

- _**Mais je n'ai pas …**_

- _**Une seconde !**_

- _**Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir foutu dans la merde !**_, s'écria-t-il apeuré. _**Je t'ai simplement aperçu dans un rêve. J'en ai parlé à ma sœur et elle a fait le dessin …**_

Sa sœur a fait la photo … ?

- _**Comment s'appelle ta sœur ?**_

- _**Alice Cullen … euh … Whitlock … j'oublie à chaque fois qu'elle s'est mariée.**_

- _**Whitlock ? La pro des montages photo ? La femme de mon ex plan cul ? Jasper Whitlock ?**_, m'exclamai-je.

Putain ! Elle m'a prise en photo en train d'embrasser un gars en boite il n'y a pas longtemps … quelle salope !

* * *

Le mystère a enfin été éclairci. Alice Cullen, désormais Whitlock, ayant marre d'entendre son frère radoter sur la beauté d'une femme qu'il n'a jamais vu de sa vie, est allée en boîte noyer son malheur.

Alors qu'elle s'ennuyait grandement, elle a reconnu l'ex-plan cul de son mari, Bella Swan, en plein fricotage avec un gars de la taille de son frère.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, elle est allée la voir pour … la saluer. Avant de lui demander si ça ne la dérangeait pas de poser pour elle avec son futur ex coup d'un soir.

Bella appréciant beaucoup Alice accepta tout en lui demandant l'utilité de cette photo. Cette-dernière lui répondit participer à un concours du plus beau baiser. En réalité, un plan diabolique venait de prendre place dans sa tête. Bella correspondait à tous les critères qu'elle recherchait pour être sa future belle-sœur mais aussi à ceux de son frère.

Alors ni une ni deux, dès la photo prise, elle décolla pour Phoenix et embarqua son frère en boîte. Elle le fit boire … beaucoup … lui montra une fille et lui demanda de l'embrasser pendant qu'elle prenait la photo.

Le lendemain, son frère ayant trop bu ne se souvenait de rien. Et elle commença son montage. Tout d'abord, elle rajouta un grain de beauté à Bella afin qu'elle soit un peu moins reconnaissable. Ensuite, elle supprima la fille de Phoenix et colla Bella. Puis elle vérifia qu'aucun pixel ne puisse témoigner de la falsification de la photo.

Deux semaines plus tard, elle offrit le montage comme dessin à son frère. Et lui proposa le nom de Bella pour dénommer sa future petite-amie.

Et pour finaliser son plan diabolique, elle donna la photo aux paparazzis de Closer et fit croire à son frère qu'elle s'était faite pirater son ordinateur …

Par une heureuse coïncidence, Angela découvrit la photo dans Closer.

Bella envoya une lettre (de menace) sous les conseils d'Angela.

Rosalie, très amie avec Angela, proposa d'aller la voir afin faciliter la rencontre.

Angela ne s'occupant malheureusement pas des rencontres fortuites présenta sa collègue, Bella, comme étant la plus apte à répondre à ce genre de demande …

Bella et Edward finirent par se rencontrer …

Il y eut de nombreuses retouches aux oreilles d'Edward lors de ces films les semaines d'après. Bella refusant de lui accorder un rendez-vous et raccompagnant Edward tous les soirs à la porte de son bureau par les oreilles.

Et un jour cela s'arrêta. Bella qui ne sortait plus depuis la sortie de la photo finit par être en manque de sexe. Deux solutions s'imposait à elle, aller en boîte chercher son repas ou utiliser Edward comme repas (la situation étant entièrement de sa faute !).

Finalement, elle choisit de partir en boîte. Elle repéra plusieurs proies et commença à se rapprocher d'elle. Edward, l'ayant vue partir de chez elle au moment où il arrivait, l'a suivie. Il l'observa se rapprocher d'autres hommes et eu une montée de jalousie colossale. Il attrapa Bella par le bras, l'a sortie de la boîte, la plaqua contre un mur dans la rue et l'embrassa.

Bella se dit qu'elle allait finalement se rabattre sur la deuxième option et conduit Edward chez elle. Etant vieux jeu, il ne voulut pas coucher avec elle. Elle le menaça. Il rit et déclara : « _**Tu veux du sexe ? Je veux sortir avec toi. Or, il se trouve que ce que tu veux est une des options faisant partie de ce que je veux.** _».

Elle capitula.

Il gagna un mariage et deux enfants.


End file.
